


海里睡人

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	海里睡人

会哭的孩子有糖吃，这是金珉奎在幼儿园里与人争抢下午茶的时候得出的结论，小哭包一双好看的眼睛勾着饱满的卧蚕掉了金豆子，红润的嘴巴微微嘟起摆出委屈的模样，从老师到护工都心软得手足无措恨不得把天上的月亮都摘给他。

这样可爱的男孩子在见风长的年纪一路控制不住就窜到了一米八七，连带着原本秀气的五官也有了凌厉的俊逸感，但架不住金珉奎泪腺发达，就比如现在，谁知道怎么抢个篮球场就被那群记仇的混混围住了，在五六个人气势汹汹的注视下金珉奎鼓鼓嘴有些委屈，眼睛就开始发热，这些人怎么喜欢把人堵在厕所呢。

“你小子不就仗着一张脸长得好看嘛？不是听说你挺爱哭的嘛，你们别看这小子长得人高马大的，其实说不定是个omega哈哈哈哈哈。”带头的人用着俗套的语言攻击，一面就开始将金珉奎往厕所内推搡，一巴掌结结实实拍到金珉奎的胸膛，拍出了沉闷的声响。

金珉奎皱皱鼻子，忍住眼眶里浅浅蓄积的眼泪，拳头挥到脸上才反应过来这群人倒是来真的，眼泪因为下意识闭上的眼睛而从眼眶内渗出，脸上有些潮意。等金珉奎扁着嘴抽抽噎噎走出厕所的时候还因为眼泪糊了眼睛险些被地上横七竖八躺着哼哼的人绊倒。

回了班级金珉奎却发现自己座位旁边多了一个男生，原本他因为自己个子高而单独坐在最后一排，金珉奎害怕因为眼睛刚哭过看不清进错了班级，他扭过头听到李硕珉的男高音才确定下来自己没走错。正犹豫着往自己椅子上坐下，金珉奎眼前就出现了一叠白色的纸巾，拿着纸巾的手骨节分明，指甲剪得圆润干净，光看手都能猜出手的主人也该是个好看的男生。

“擦擦吧，我看你脸上有点水。”说话的语气极温柔，像小时候热衷的大白兔奶糖，带着黏糊软绵的厚重奶音。

“谢谢啊。”金珉奎因为自己刚见面就被人看到刚哭过的狼狈模样而有些羞愧，吸吸还有些堵塞的鼻子，草草抹了下眼睛就团起了纸巾，却听得那人低声轻笑，两双手都伸过来，一只手轻轻掰了金珉奎的肩膀，一只手拿着一张纸，耐心将金珉奎脸上其余部分的污痕都擦了个干净。

金珉奎感受着脸上轻柔得动作大气也不敢喘一个，一双眼睛有些慌乱得对上那人的脸，一张白嫩的小脸似乎都没有自己手掌大，剪得细碎的刘海下是一双好看的单眼皮，正垂着眸子认真替他擦拭。岁月温柔，金珉奎无端想起这句话，冰凉的指尖似乎触碰到自己发烫的脸颊有迅速离开，像点水蜻蜓般，柔软的触感转瞬即逝。

“这是怎么了，受人欺负了？”男生弯弯眉眼，嘴角的小括弧让人想起天上的弦月，“我叫徐明浩，是刚转过来的，老师让我先和你坐着，你不介意吧。”

“啊当然不介意，我叫金珉奎，你叫我珉奎就行。”金珉奎眨眨眼睛，随即咧开嘴冲徐明浩笑，“谢谢你呀。”

上课铃响得猝不及防，金珉奎被吓得一抖，一抬眼见自己的新同桌又是望着笑得开心，洁白的牙齿方方正正带着圆润的弧度，好像温柔的人连虎牙都是温柔无害的。

“看不出来我们珉奎胆子挺小呀。”徐明浩捏捏金珉奎的肩膀，转过身子望向刚进门的班主任，中年女beta板着脸迈着小方步子走进教室，犀利的目光从刚一进门就开始扫过每一个角落，原先沸腾的教室像丢进反应停止剂的反应釜，从悉悉索索到悄无声息。

“是不是刚放完暑假你们撒的欢还没收心呐？房顶都要被你们掀翻了？”班主任扯开嗓子照例开始训了几句，话头一转下巴冲徐明浩的方向一抬，“有位新同学转到我们班了，来自我介绍一下吧。”

金珉奎扭头盯着那个少年，少年站起身，纤长的身量立在桌前，声音接在班主任的尾音下显得更外软和，“大家好，我是徐明浩，请大家多多关照。”

班里的视线都往后看去，细碎的声音像夏夜的蝉鸣在教室内响起，反应釜因为新的化合物到来又开始微沸。金珉奎正襟危坐，低头听着他人压低嗓音的讨论。“哇长得这么高，好瘦啊，是个omega吗？”“诶嗓音也很奶人长得也好清秀，应该吧。”“瞎说什么呢，你们不知道徐明浩嘛？是之前二中的扛把子吧，扛把子怎么可能是omega？”

扛把子吗？金珉奎偏头看见那个少年已经鞠完躬坐下了，面上依旧带着浅淡的微笑，正仰头对着前方，似乎在回应那些好奇的眼神，又似乎什么都没看，像望着一片平静无波的海洋。

这么温柔纤瘦的男生，是另外一个学校的扛把子吗？金珉奎觉得奇妙，思绪控制不住往身边人身上牵扯，千丝万缕，无孔不入。

徐明浩察觉到身边的人灼热的目光，嘴角牵起浅浅的小括号，转头对上那片未加掩饰的心思，细碎刘海下隐约可见一只眉毛轻挑。

金珉奎看那人的口型，“不好好听课看我干嘛呢臭小子。”

冬日于空中相撞飞散的雪球，夏日唇齿相撞见溅出的西瓜汁，都不及那一刹的相撞来得叫金珉奎惊心动魄的美好。

如果这人是个omega，该是多么摄人心神。金珉奎慌乱地错开视线，又不甚对上班主任直勾勾地鹰眼。金珉奎的心提到了嗓子眼的下一秒，墨菲定律似乎永远不会缺席。

“金珉奎，你来说一下这一题的答案。”

金珉奎条件反射站起来的瞬间心里骂了句脏话，遥远看向远处的死党，李硕珉和夫胜宽咧开了嘴大白牙明晃晃暴露在空气中，低低的咳嗽和推过来划好线的课本在金珉奎垂下眼皮的瞬间进了无措的金毛的眼底。如果救世主有名字，金珉奎觉得名字应该叫做徐明浩。

“晚上要一起吃饭吗，我请我新同桌吃个饭感谢他今天对我的照顾。”金珉奎打了无数遍腹稿终于在熬完班主任的课之后开口。

“好啊。”徐明浩好似一点也不惊讶，“不过还是我请吧，以后还得麻烦你带着我熟悉学校呢。”

“不不不这得我来你今天都帮我两次了。你怎么回家？家在哪？我知道学校后面那条街有家面馆特别好吃。”金珉奎语气一激动起来就仿佛开了1.5倍速。

“骑车咯，我家离学校不远，你方便就行。”徐明浩看向不远处，“嘿，金珉奎，你的朋友看起来要来找我们了。”

金珉奎顺着徐明浩的视线看去，李硕珉和夫胜宽两人正勾肩搭背地朝自己走来，亲密的几乎让金珉奎忘记了这俩人一个是alpha一个是omega。

夕阳如同少年一样有着永远挥洒不完的力气一样放肆烧得天边通红，金珉奎看着身侧白衬衫被染上一片柔和暖光的人，听得李硕珉夫胜宽有一搭没一搭一边踩着单车一边同徐明浩聊些闲话。

“前面快到那家面馆啦。”金珉奎鼻尖似乎嗅到了浓郁的牛肉面的香气，四人齐齐刹定车，李硕珉自然接过夫胜宽的书包搂着那人的肩大呼小叫就往里面走，“阿姨，四个人。”徐明浩拍拍金珉奎背，笑吟吟跟上前面两人的步子。

“啊所以明浩之前就是二中的嘛。”夫胜宽含含糊糊咬着面条也不忘了对新同学的好奇。

“是呀，因为二中之前在城北，离家太远，再加上不是学风一中比较好嘛。”徐明浩一抬头就看见夫胜宽因为吃得太急将汁水溅到了脸上，连忙从口袋里取了张纸递了过去。“

夫胜宽接过纸巾笑着道谢，纸巾送到鼻尖却有淡淡海盐的气息，素来极为敏感的夫胜宽睁大眼睛看了一眼斜对面认真埋头小口喝汤的徐明浩，嘴比脑子先反应过来，“呀明浩呀，你用香水吗？”

“嗯？”徐明浩咬着勺子微微抬头，眼睛也顺势瞪大，变得有些圆润，金珉奎和李硕珉也是被夫胜宽没头没脑的话闹得一头雾水，“没有呀。”

“啊没事，”夫胜宽自觉失态，低头开始专注于面条，第一天认识就问人家第二性別好像不太礼貌，可是如果那是徐明浩信息素的味道的话，那么徐明浩真是个alpha？还以为多来一个人可以是个omega起码也该是个beta吧，夫胜宽郁闷地塞进一大口牛肉，真是狼窝啊，狼窝啊。

等几人吃得差不多后，徐明浩低头看了一眼手机，先站起来结了账笑眯眯冲三人道了别，“还有点事我先走啦，以后我们也算朋友了嘛，今天这顿我请了。拜拜啦？“

还是一脸懵的金珉奎的虎牙正与筷子做着什么斗争，李硕珉倒是先反应过来咧开嘴冲人挥了挥手。少年的背影很快消失在小店的门口，金珉奎才有些后知后觉，“夫胜宽，你是不是闻到他信息素的味道了？”

“嗯，他给我的纸上有海盐的味道，我就随口问了一句，说不定是纸原来的味道呢？”夫胜宽撇撇嘴，“不过他应该是个alpha吧。”

“为什么这么说？”金珉奎将筷子放下，看着那个还在回味最后一口面汤的人。

“可是不都说二中的那个扛把子徐明浩是个alpha嘛，倒是没有人真的敢去问他，不过今天这么看不是挺温柔的一个人嘛，哪有外面传得那么可怕。”李硕珉站起身将书包拎起。“再说你没听夫胜宽说是海盐味嘛，omega味道不都特别柔和嘛，比如你看夫胜宽的橘子味，你见过海盐味omega？泡海里了？”

“omega怎么不能是海盐味了，我警告你性别歧视哦。”金珉奎毫不客气怼回去，“海盐味多清爽嘛。”

“说得也是，金珉奎还是焦糖味的alpha呢是吧。”夫胜宽咧开嘴明晃晃显示着嘲笑，“好甜一个A哦。”

“夫胜宽你再说一遍焦糖怎么了，焦糖怎么不A了？你个橘子酸死人算了？”金珉奎瞪大眼睛站起身气势汹汹就要往夫胜宽那边撞，李硕珉眼疾手快将手上的书包挡在两人脸前。“焦糖A和海盐O都可都可，咱回家回家，一会打起来面馆老板娘又要骂人了。”

金珉奎素来爱赖床，每回是亲爹亲妈齐上阵才能把人硬拖起来，等昏昏沉沉一路飞驰到学校停好车，甩着书包往教学楼大迈步走呢，就远远见了昨天被自己打趴在厕所地上的几张熟悉的面孔，金珉奎心下暗道不好，他倒是不怕打架，可是离早读还有不到五分钟，比起被打他更害怕被更年期的女beta教训。

就在金珉奎思考自己撒丫子狂奔能不能甩开几人时，一声有些熟悉的奶音从背后传来，“金珉奎，早上好呀。”

徐明浩刚锁好车，迈着步子追上不远处那个熟悉的高大背影，金珉奎回头，两颗虎牙探了个头在晨风中招摇，“明浩呀，快走吧，快迟到了。”

路过那几个人身边时，金珉奎手下意识抓紧了徐明浩的手腕，却发觉自己的手被另一只柔软的手握住，微微垂下头，对上徐明浩的浅笑，心里的动荡不安尘埃落定。出乎意料的是几人只是深深看了金珉奎一眼，到底没上前，手腕上那只冰凉却柔软的手也在一段路程下被烘得渐渐发热，两人踏着铃声从后面窜到座位上。朗朗的读书声掩盖了徐明浩和金珉奎的低声絮语。

“那些就是昨天欺负你的人？”徐明浩一面翻着英语书一面凑到金珉奎的耳边问话。

“啊不算欺负，就是找过麻烦，已经解决了。”金珉奎晃晃脑袋，摸着自己的左手，心情舒畅地几乎要哼起小曲，一抬眼查觉到讲台上老师的眼刀迅速埋头，装模作样开始扯开嗓子认真念书。

“金珉奎。”读着读着徐明浩突然嗅到一丝浓厚的甜香，他偏头看那个读得摇头晃脑的男生，嘴巴似乎有些鼓鼓的。

“嗯？”

“你是不是吃糖了？”

“啊？我没啊。”金珉奎茫然地对上徐明浩疑惑的目光，突然瞬间意识到什么，“不好意思，我刚心情一激动信息素味道没控制住。”

“焦糖味的信息素？”徐明浩饶有兴趣地看着那个瞬间变得乖巧下来的男生，“你是alpha吗？”

“对呀，明浩你会觉得一个alpha信息素这么甜不正常嘛”金珉奎嘟嘟嘴巴，一双眸子像极了幼时徐明浩养的小兔子。

“不会啊，很好闻，焦糖很适合珉奎。”徐明浩顿了顿“我也很喜欢焦糖味。”

金珉奎被一句喜欢烫得原本就活奔乱跳的心更加鲜活，连带着耳朵都发烫。“那明浩信息素是什么味道呀，有人说你是海盐味的alpha。”少年出口试探，在沸沸扬扬的读书声中隐隐约约传入传入徐明浩的耳朵。

“他们说什么就是什么吧。”徐明浩转过头继续去看书上的字迹，“我很喜欢大海，说不定是在海边待多了所以分化之后信息素也是海盐味了。”

那人语调轻软，嘈杂中传入金珉奎耳里也只剩只言片语，所以明浩是个喜欢海的海盐味alpha嘛。金珉奎埋入一堆晦涩的文字里翻来覆去也不知自己在念些什么书。好像现在同性恋也挺多吧，金珉奎被自己突然冒出来的想法吓了一大跳，他偷偷拿眼瞧身边的人，正埋着头认真默写着什么，带着些儿化音的口音有些绵软的意味，这样柔软一个男生，却是个alpha。金珉奎沮丧地将目光放回自己面前。才刚认识两天，这人就叫金珉奎心里的小鹿撞得粉身碎骨。

焦糖海盐，是甜蜜的味觉冒险。一下早读徐明浩同金珉奎闲聊几句又靠在一起趴着补觉，金珉奎偷偷睁开眼瞧那人安静的睡颜，小小一张脸，每一个五官都带着圆润的弧度，大概是纯良无害的长相。徐明浩呀，金珉奎闭上眼咀嚼着方才两人的对话，好像要把字字句句在齿间消化殆尽品味出些大海的秘密来。

“中午一起吃饭吗？”下课铃一打金珉奎就掏出饭卡，冲徐明浩晃晃，“带你熟悉食堂顺便我请你。”

“好。”徐明浩看着那人阳光下成了琥珀色的透亮眸子，像块焦糖，徐明浩被自己的想法逗笑，冲那人点点头。  
徐明浩坐在桌前等着金珉奎取了筷子回来，左等右等却不见了人影，眼神四下搜索着那应该极为显眼的人，却也没发现一个相似的人。等徐明浩掏出手机才发现自己还没有存上金珉奎的联系方式，有些慌张地站起身，却见金珉奎出现在视线中，原本干净的白色T恤上显然有些污痕，徐明浩皱起眉头，迎上前去，“怎么了？取个筷子这么久，出什么事了？”

“没事，有人不小心把饭菜泼我身上了。”金珉奎笑笑，眉眼间有浅淡还未收拾干净的委屈落入徐明浩眼里。

徐明浩一面从口袋里掏出纸巾，一面看向远处似乎有些眼熟的一群嬉闹的人，心下了然，他低头耐心擦拭那些污渍，“先吃饭吧，我书包里有去污笔回头给你凑合揉一下。”

都快过了午休时间，徐明浩还迟迟未进教室，金珉奎握着手机发愁，不是说去个厕所嘛。坐立不安间，心下越发焦灼，终是站起身往厕所走去，这人可别掉厕所坑里了。

皮肉骨骼和水泥墙壁撞击的声音在金珉奎还未进厕所门口之时就听得出那里面究竟发生了什么，金珉奎咬咬唇，正要冲进去，却听得熟悉的声音从里面传出。

“就这点本事装什么地头蛇呢？下次再动那小子一次你们几个可以试试？这是我第一次和你们对话，我希望是最后一次，知道了吗？”徐明浩厌弃地松开手，走到门口洗手池旁低头认真将手洗干净。“对了，我不想听到你们嘴里我和你们有任何牵扯你们懂吧。”

金珉奎看到那人的背影出现在视线里匆忙转身往前使劲走了几步再转身，“呀明浩呀，你怎么上个厕所这么久？”

“哦，可能早上早饭吃得不太对，吃坏肚子了。你来找我的？”徐明浩面色如常，甚至因为金珉奎的出现带着温润的笑意，两颊的小括号浅浅露着。

“嗯对，我们快回教室吧。”慌乱的反而是金珉奎，他垂下眼乖顺地由着徐明浩伸手握住自己的手腕向教室走去，那人手上还带着些冰凉的潮意，激得金珉奎汗毛一下子立起。深海似乎有太多不为人知的景色，阳光下泛着金光的波光粼粼和海底两万里不见光线的深邃盲区，到底那一样才是人们熟知的海洋呢。

“嘿，今天找不到你的时候才想起来没留你的联系方式，要存一下嘛？”徐明浩一面拉着人径直往前走，一面想起中午才发现的事实。

“好，明浩打游戏嘛，回头晚上可以一起打游戏。”金珉奎跟着徐明浩走在他身侧，徐明浩的手是柔软地，拉着他走的力气却意外得大。

“打呀，不过打得不好，回头你得带带我。”两人说着细碎的话题将生活的碎片在日日的接触里交换。明明前十几年人生从未有彼此的存在，却在相逢之后迅速掰开融入，就像本就互溶的水与酒精，迅速融合成同一种液体，不分你我。

原本是三人小团体现在也扩展成了四人，夫胜宽和李硕珉都极为喜欢徐明浩的好脾气，日常的乐趣也成了夫胜宽和金珉奎吵架变成夫胜宽李硕珉徐明浩共同diss金珉奎偶尔爆发的傻气。金珉奎被气得无话可说又被徐明浩好声好气地哄回来，原本几乎要气哭的包子脸也因为那人毫不见外直往自己身上蹭弄得脾气全无。

徐明浩的信息素总是收敛得极好，只有这时徐明浩勾着金珉奎的脖子整个人都往金珉奎身上粘，被蓝色外套衬得极白的脖子在金珉奎的眼下蹭来蹭去，薄薄的海盐味泄露了半分踪迹，勾得金珉奎有些精神恍惚，连带着绷紧的嘴角也微微松懈下来，明明两个A之间的信息素应该是有攻击性的，可偏偏金珉奎却被撩拨得几乎起了反应。他慌张地将徐明浩推开，顺势将快崩不住的嘴角重新绷紧，只做出还生气的模样掩饰几乎已经快抑制不住的感情。

“呀珉奎呀，不如这样，你不生气了，我请你去吃小蛋糕好不好，或者我带你去我的秘密基地。”徐明浩眨眨眼睛一只胳膊又往金珉奎肩上搭，手还蜷在外套里，微微嘟起嘴巴晃晃那人肩膀。

到底金珉奎败下阵来，徐明浩带他去吃蛋糕，两人头碰头一起吃一份焦糖海盐蛋糕，徐明浩吃得少，倒是金珉奎几乎将蛋糕吃完。等金珉奎吸着杯子里的咖啡回味刚刚焦糖海盐的味道，却见徐明浩笑吟吟咬着吸管，杯中的牛奶衬得那人越发奶气。“焦糖海盐味的蛋糕好吃嘛？”

金珉奎点点头，“嗯。”

“喜欢焦糖海盐味嘛？”徐明浩笑容加深，脸颊边的小括号也添了一个。

金珉奎未细想，用力点点头之后对上徐明浩狭长带笑的眸子，焦糖撞上海盐颗粒，在唇齿间融化才是相逢的妙境。

金珉奎看着那张小脸逐渐在眼前放大，蓝色的外套也在靠近然后又消失在视野里，唇角有微凉的软糯触感转瞬即逝。

“你嘴角有蛋糕渣。”徐明浩又坐了回去，面色倒是微微泛了些粉红。他看着对面那人因为怔愣而微张的嘴，少年成长后凌厉的五官都因为此刻而笼了一片纯粹的空白意味。

秋日里高大乔木落得地上厚厚一层五彩斑斓的树叶，两人踩在树叶上脚步声沙沙作响，随后脚步声次第停止，走在前方的大一号脚步的主人转身，两双脚间隙随着细碎的树叶声响而相互靠近。徐明浩闭上了双眼，他的唇被虎牙咬得有疼痛，唇舌间充斥着焦糖海盐的味道，说不清是蛋糕的余味，抑或其他些什么。

金珉奎拉着徐明浩的手十指相扣将一条路走出了漫漫人生的错觉，“其实我之前一直因为你也是alpha所以一直不敢同你表白来着，你要相信我。我真的害怕，不是怂，我是真的喜欢你，我怕伤害你来着。毕竟我看那么多报道，国内好多同性恋因为家庭反对过得很痛苦，我不想你痛苦...”

“金珉奎。”徐明浩忍不住出声打断他，“你喜欢的是我这个人还是我的第二性别？”

“我喜欢的是徐明浩这个人。”金珉奎停下脚步认真凑上徐明浩的耳朵，看着那人尖尖的精灵耳渐渐泛上粉红。

“那不就行了嘛。”徐明浩笑笑，“而且，我和你说过我是...”

金珉奎听得徐明浩说出口的话像突然关掉的电闸一样，一下子断在了风中，这里距离二中只有两条街的距离，不远处几个还挂着二中胸牌的人正似笑非笑地冲他们所在的方向吹口哨。金珉奎觉得自己的左手被徐明浩握得生疼。

“走吧，我带你去一个地方说。”徐明浩拉着金珉奎转身向反方向走，却听得背后刺耳的喧嚣。

“徐明浩！”

“让我们看看是谁啊，这不是之前二中扛把子嘛？”

“什么扛把子啊，因为不想暴露omega的身份跑去一中了，就是个逃跑的胆小鬼嘛”

“这是找了个男朋友了？Omega就应该找个alpha好好疼嘛，看来胆小鬼开窍了。”

一句一句嘻嘻哈哈的嘲讽争先恐后钻入金珉奎耳中，金珉奎被其中多少信息塞得有些昏头胀脑，他偏头去看身边的人，徐明浩咬着脸颊肉眼神逐渐冰冷。“珉奎我回头和你解释，这事是我以前的恩怨，你别管。”

蓝色的外套被扔到金珉奎怀里，讽刺的口哨和呼痛同时响起，金珉奎咬咬牙一手拿着徐明浩的外套也冲了上去。徐明浩三两下撂倒一个人，正被三个人架着有些吃力，却听得巨大的哀嚎，趁身上受力松了些徐明浩一脚踹开身边一人，一扭头，就见金珉奎直接将人一拳砸倒在地。

“不是说了让我自己解决嘛？”徐明浩一面狠狠揪住了带头的人衣领一面冲身边已经站得好好的人怒吼。

“我情不自禁。你继续，我不管了。”金珉奎鼓鼓嘴，看着剩余已经架着人逃走的人皱皱鼻子。

“我有一次主动说过我是alpha嘛？”徐明浩将人按倒巷子的墙壁上，一字一句问道“omega就只有受欺负的份吗？你不是omega生的是封建时代蹦出来的？“

“离开二中是因为我懒得理你这种智障，我的扛把子名声不就是因为你打不过我才有的吗？你以为你想拿催情剂逼我被迫发情的事我不知道吗？”徐明浩嘴角扯开一丝嘲讽的笑意“知道疼了以后就别来招惹人了，omega也能干翻你懂了吗。”

金珉奎看着徐明浩脖子和手上青筋慢慢爆出的模样心下也被揪紧，这是金珉奎第一次见徐明浩失了温柔的模样，眉眼都带着凌厉的狠意，像暴风雨时狂暴的黑色海洋。

“珉奎，走吧。”徐明浩僵持半响终于松开手，转身唤那个立在风中的人。

“我们去哪？”

“我带你去看海。”

褪去了夏日的喧嚣，海边变得极为平静，除了两人竟未看见其余的人影。沙滩与海洋都显得一望无际，广阔又寂寥。徐明浩拉着金珉奎的手往礁石间走去，两人在一块巨大礁石上坐好。海浪的声音似乎隔绝了城市的纷扰。

“我是个omega，这也是我今天本来就打算告诉你的事，很抱歉让你看了一场你不该看的脏东西。”徐明浩不去看身边人的表情，他有些害怕对上那人赤忱的眼神，蓝色的海在夕阳下显出温和的暖意。

“为什么之前不告诉我。还有，为什么瞒着我打架的事，我说的不是今天那个，是刚开学。”海风吹得金珉奎的眼睛有些发痒。”那些温柔的你是假的吗？”

“我不想当个人们口中柔弱的omega啊，你知道的吧，所以我小时候去学武术，到二中之后有人一开始挑衅我我没动脑子就动了拳头，那个时候年轻嘛，谁知道呢。”徐明浩垂下脑袋，“我知道以前真的我有些幼稚，日子久了我才想明白，温柔也是种武器。温柔包容比叛逆辛苦，内敛比外露困难。”

“金珉奎，你是不是要讨厌我了。”徐明浩的鼻子被风吹得有些红，“如果要走就现在离开比较好。可我对你们都是真的，那样拿起拳头的我是假的。”

被恶意包裹得世界里成长的人长出结实的盔甲，海盐在朔风中结出晶体，遇上焦糖后才会化开成就那份天生相配。

“明浩，你要赶我走吗？”一出口已经带了哭腔。徐明浩慌张地扭头去看那人，原本板起的脸现在眉眼和唇都向下拉拢着，皱起的鼻子和发红的眼眶明晃晃昭示着这人哭了。

“对不起，别离开我。”徐明浩伸手抱住那人的脑袋，胸膛上渐渐有了潮意，似乎要透过衣服渗进皮肤，直达心脏。“对不起，珉奎。”

“我不走，我不会走的。”金珉奎的声音闷闷从徐明浩胸口穿来，海盐在慢慢融化。

徐明浩松开手，吻上金珉奎眼角的潮湿，顺着泪痕吻至那人的唇角，极耐心地舔舐上那人原本抿紧的唇，小心钻入口中，试探触碰上那人的舌尖，似乎在确认什么一样。金珉奎伸出一只胳膊环住徐明浩的窄腰，这人纤瘦得可怕，早该想到他不该是个alpha的。左手抚上那人被海风吹得散乱的头发，柔软在指尖缠绕，金珉奎用力扣紧，加深了这个吻。甜乎乎的焦糖放肆缠绕住海盐的气味，在海风中更加缠绵难分。

怀里的人逐渐发烫，金珉奎被吓得松开手，有些无措。“明浩你怎么了，是不是吹着凉风发烧了。”

意外陷入发情热的人只能怪自己马虎，明明还有几天，却被金珉奎刺激得提前发情了。他迷迷糊糊向那份浓厚的甜蜜靠近，“带我回家吧，我家没人。就在海边那排别墅门牌号98。”

金珉奎抱起徐明浩一路大步流星往那人家中匆匆赶去。“抑制剂呢？你放哪儿了？怎么不知道随身带呢。”金珉奎急得眼睛又红了，将人放到沙发上就开始四处翻。

“珉奎...”徐明浩恍惚看向不远处急得团团转的人，“抱...”

头一次遇上omega发情的慌张少年停下翻找，转身将已经浑身海盐味的人抱在怀里，甜腻的焦糖试图安抚着安静缩在自己怀里的人，那人从耳尖红到脖子，甚至胸前露出的小片皮肤也泛着粉红。“明浩啊，难受吗？”

“珉奎，临时标记我吧。”徐明浩软着声音勾上那人的脖子。“好不好。”

金珉奎红着眼犹豫了两下，徐明浩绽开笑容，胳膊将人往自己身上带。双唇触碰，不寻常的高温将两人都烫得要融化。虎牙顺着细白的脖颈一下一下啃咬，浑身滚烫的人自觉帮着笨手笨脚的人褪去自己身上的衣物，精瘦的躯体和细白的皮肤一下晃了金珉奎的眼。

徐明浩伸手勾下金珉奎的裤子纽扣，眼角泛着情欲和柔情。金珉奎握上那人挺翘已久的欲望之时听得一声奶音叹息。“珉奎...”那人的呼吸逐渐急促，腰身顺着金珉奎的动作无意识地挺动，一只手也已钻入金珉奎的裤子，揉弄着那人发烫的肿胀。

“珉奎...”徐明浩觉得空虚，头微微仰起，去够金珉奎因为认真又抿起的薄唇，身上每一处都在叫嚣着对眼前这个人的渴望。金珉奎的手速加快，一面逗弄着那人极圆润好咬的唇，一面尽力满足着那人的情潮。徐明浩短促唤出不成字句的话语，尽数泄在金珉奎手中。

“进来好不好。”情欲像涨潮的海水在徐明浩体内冲刷着每一个神经，他哑着嗓子一声一声唤金珉奎的名字，却在硕大的性器抵在还未被开发的后穴试探之时也红了眼睛，不自觉的痛呼叫金珉奎吓得停在原地。

“明浩疼吗，那我不进去了好不好。”金珉奎咬着唇打算收敛自己有些难忍的欲望。看徐明浩疼更让他难受。一只骨节分明的手握上金珉奎的分身往那处引，“进来吧，没事。”徐明浩柔声安慰着那个慌乱地人，另一只手抚上金珉奎的脸颊，轻轻拭去那人额头滚落的薄汗。

甬道被慢慢挤开，金珉奎和徐明浩的呼吸都几乎停滞，撕裂般的疼痛叫徐明浩小口吸着气，一面挤出一丝笑容安慰着自己身上的少年，金珉奎只觉得被紧紧地湿热包裹，每进一寸都困难得叫他心疼那个还在笑的人。“明浩，对不起，忍一忍。”

等金珉奎完全进入两人都松下一口气，徐明浩软了身子眯着眼睛看身上慢慢动作的人，一张棱角分明的脸上汗水有些反光，好看的眉眼和唇都绷得极紧，双臂勾上那人的脖子，腿也自觉抬起加紧那人精壮的腰身。金珉奎察觉到徐明浩的放松和迎接，动作也慢慢大胆起来，海盐和焦糖味在温度逐渐升高的室内交融，海盐冲淡了甜腻的焦糖，焦糖也将原本清淡的海盐揉出甜蜜和美好来。

细碎的奶音混着粗重的喘息被窗外的海浪声作成一曲混响，徐明浩咬上金珉奎的肩，由着那人下身大开大合地动作，次次往最深处的凸起撞，直将徐明浩的理智撞得支离破碎。“金珉奎...”

徐明浩软着音调冲一时干得凶狠的人撒娇，“你慢点。”

金珉奎低头吻上那人的眼角，“好，我慢点。”

“以后什么都别瞒着我了好不好，你的所有都对我打开。”

深海里的少年从海里探出脑袋，要去迎接属于他的温柔了。


End file.
